


Another Dose

by Havoklysm



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Mild Angst, Sad character, Smoking, alastor tries to be nice, contemplating existence, it just be like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Angel contemplates his existence. Alastor interrupts.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Another Dose

Life felt as mundane as ever, even given the change of scenery. 

Angel Dust sighed, resting his arms on the railing of the roof’s balcony as he took a long drag from the cigarette he held loosely. Would things ever change? Would he ever get a happy ending? 

He laughed at himself. 

_A happy ending in Hell?_ Doubtful. 

The arachnid landed himself here for a good reason, and part of the punishment was to suffer for all eternity. 

He supposed that was why he was here in the hotel though. Why he bothered at all with staying and somewhat trying for that far away promise of maybe possible redemption. Not that he quit completely with the drugs and alcohol and sex, but, well, that was his profession. There wasn’t any quitting unless allowed to do so. 

He first only came here under the promise of free housing for just playing along with the rules, but he found himself being infected with the idea of hope. The thought of finding that happiness was intoxicating in different ways than he was used to. Not to mention the genuine kindness Charlie showed toward him, which was something entirely foreign. 

“Contemplating existence again, I see?”

Angel jumped, accidentally dropping the cigarette he held, and swiveled his head around so fast he gave himself whiplash. “Fuck, Al!” A distressed whine slipped past his lips as he peeked over the railing where his vice fell the many stories down to the pavement below. “Ya owe me a smoke, damnit.”

“My apologies for startling you,” that smiling face brightened, the Radio Demon moving to stand beside the arachnid. 

“What do you want?” Angel bit, a scowl curling his lips downward.

“Now, now, that look doesn’t suit you in the least, my dear.”

“It’s what you deserve for killin’ my last smoke, ya asshole.” Mismatched eyes rolled, head shaking in disbelief. 

Alastor clicked his tongue, giving the spider a peculiar look before he waved one hand around--a new pack of cigarettes appeared in his palm. He extended his arm toward the other once the shadows cleared. “Will this cheer you up?”

Hesitantly, Angel took the offered item, eyeing the other demon briefly as if he’d literally bite his hand off. However, even as Angel’s fingertips brushed along Alastor’s palm, all seemed to be safely in order. 

“Thanks . . .” The white-furred male tucked the pack away in the fluff of his chest, not bothering with relighting a fresh one. 

“Now, what has you looking so blue, my dear?”

Angel cast the other a sideways glance, moving to rest his elbows more comfortably on the railing. “Don’t laugh.”

“I only laugh if things are funny.”

“Orphans are funny?”

“Comedy is subjective, darling.”

“I--” Angel blinked, then sighed, “whatever. Anyway. Don’t fuckin’ laugh, okay? Even if ya think it’s funny. Just don’t.”

In response, Alastor simply hummed. 

_Better than nothing_ , the spider supposed, but if the other male so much as snickered he was leaving. 

“Okay, fine. So . . .” Angel took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts as his eyes scanned the horizon of Pentagram City just for something to look at. “I dunno. I’m feelin’ sad, I guess. Just, in general, ya know? I want a happy ending. I don’t wanna feel like this anymore, but at the same time, I keep sabotagin’ myself. Fallin’ into the same habits and shit.” Not that he had a choice when it came to certain other factors of his undead existence, but he wasn’t about to open up _that_ can of worms. He turned to see Alastor open his mouth, and immediately the spider pointed a finger at him. “And before ya say _anythin’,_ shut it. I know, you’re here to see us all fail, but I ain’t wantin’ to hear that shit right now, got it?”

“Fair enough.” The Radio Demon shrugged, the ever prominent smile on his face shifting a fraction. “Besides, at this point, my dear, I haven’t been rooting for _your_ failure as you might assume.”

“Oh?” This caught his interest enough to lift his shoulders, mismatched eyes trained on the red-clad male. “Why not?”

“If you haven’t noticed yet, I don’t dislike you all that much despite our differences.”

“I . . . what? Why the hell not?” Angel’s tone made it seem like he _wanted_ the other to dislike him and wish for his failure, but it was simply the surprise coloring his voice. His heart hammered in his chest from the underlying implication though. He’d never felt nervous around Alastor before, not even really intimidated, because he assumed the other disliked him greatly. So, as bold a move as it was, he flirted from time-to-time assuming it’d change nothing. To learn the redhead didn’t despise him as much as he might have thought . . . well, he was a little uncertain now. 

“Hm. Well, the more I’ve gotten to know you, the more I’ve realized a lot of what you do and how you act is simply the persona you have us all _assume_ is the real you.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, come now, Angel.” Alastor rolled his eyes. “It’s easy enough to see if you simply look hard enough. And glimpses show through your cracking facade.”

“Tch.” The white-furred male looked away, scowling again. “I don’t like bein’ called out.”

“Well, sometimes, my dear, _it just be like that_.”

“I guess . . . wait, what the fuck did you just say?” Angel’s eyes narrowed, staring at Alastor as if he’d just sprouted two heads. 

“I hope I used that right.” Seemingly ignoring Angel’s confusion, Alastor tapped his chin in thought. 

“I mean, you did, but that ain’t lingo I typically hear you use, Al.” Angel’s upper set of arms crossed, his lower ones resting on his hips as he moved from the railing, straightening to his full height. 

“It’s not by any means, but I was curious. I’m allowed to try new things if I so wish after all.” A hand waved around idly, as if trying to dismiss the topic of conversation. 

“Yeah, but _you_ trying new things usually means new ways to skin someone or a new recipe, not slang.”

“That is true.”

“Just . . . fuck’s sake, it’s kinda creepy.”

“Out of everything, _that_ you find creepy?” Incredulous was the Radio Demon with one brow raised.

The arachnid shrugged. “I’m mostly used to the other shit by now.”

“Hm.” A pause. “That is a fair point.”

A moment of silence fell between them, both demons staring at the skyline. However, it wasn’t long before it was broken by Angel.

“So . . .” a layer of hesitancy coated the simple word before the speaker continued, “ya really don’t wanna see me fail?”

“I wouldn’t word it quite as such. I’m not rooting for your failure, no, but if you happen to trip and fall on your journey I won’t hesitate to laugh.”

Despite appreciating an honest answer, the arachnid couldn’t help but feel somewhat deflated.

Seemingly sensing this sorrowful cloud over the other once more, Alastor turned that crimson gaze onto him, his smile softening. “But you’ll prove me wrong, Angel, that I’m sure of.”

They made eye contact briefly, which Angel punctuated with a tight smile. “Thanks.”

“Now, I had a purpose in finding you, my dear.”

“Oh?”

“Dinner is ready.”

“Oh.”

“You’d best eat.”

The arachnid opened his mouth as if to refuse, but a single finger raised from the other halted him. 

“Please, Angel.” The tone stern but not ungentle. 

The spider blinked once before averting his gaze to the ground. After a long moment, he sighed, uncrossing his arms and moving for the door. “Alright, alright.”

Alastor’s smile stretched wider, the flash of worry going unnoticed by the other who’s back faced him. 

_One step at a time._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Addict MV came out, but I made a few little adjustments to fit with the bit of new canon we learned regarding our boy here. 
> 
> I just really love these two. And angst. I love angst. 
> 
> Also, my apparent catchphrase is "it just be like that," so it felt only right to make Alastor say it. 
> 
> I have art of these boys on my DeviantART, Patreon, and Twitter if y'all wanna see it! Same username as here. I have links on my profile!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <33


End file.
